safehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Be Claimed/@comment-29534978-20160808134041
Okay I don't know if I'm a demigod or not, but here goes nothing. People can't tell what race I am. My grandpa taught me Greek mythology when I was aroung 3 yrs old. I hate getting left out and being in 2nd place. My mom has a tattoo that has my initials, a heart, and then the initials ADB. Whenever I ask her about it she gets a far away look in her eyes and then eventually gets mad at me. Ever since I was young I was scared of the dark, and recently I have been getting scared of bugs/insects. sometimes I see things in the corner of my eye (usually in the dark) but when I look nothing is there. I can tell the future usaully in dreams or right before it hapopens. I think I have ADD or ADHD b/c I find it hard to concentrate on something unless I'm moving, it's important, or really intresting. I'm not dyslexic but my words do get mixed up or get blurry (and I just got glasses in early January this year). When I was ypung I heard a man say my name and it ws loud and echoey (I ran upstairs after that). People do follow me around or stare at me in public for no reason (it's usaully 1-3 people who do this). I heal fast, and can sorta sense danger. I can always tell when people are lying or up to something. Sometimes I can hear my heart beating without concentrating on it. I sorta have this sixth sense that tells me if an answer is wrong or right if I repeat it in my head. My mom and dad were never married and I'm not very close to him, in fact I don't really like my dad. Sometimes my dad is a little mean/aggressive towards me. My favorite animal is a wolf and my favorite color is orange. I don't know if this means anything but my great grandma died exactly one month after my birthday. I had dreams that were two yers apart that had the exact same senerio where a snake was chasing me. I had near death experiences a few times now. When I was in second grade there was a golden retriver near the swings that seemed to be staring at me but kept their distance. People say my hair glows in the light. I have brown hair and eyes, and tan skin. I'm fairly good at archery and singing, but I love to draw. I'm fascinated with the sky, the sun, clouds, and stars. when I sing (inside or outside) the wind starts to pick up, but it depends on if I'm truly singing and actually mean it. If you give me one word i can make a song out of it. I was scared of storms/lightning/thunder/rain when I was little (sorta still am) but it always soothed me and made me fall asleep. I'm not aloud to have social media and my mom rarely post pictures of me. My birthday is in July and I'm a Leo. Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes. I could go on but this is already long enogh, if you need anymore info. tell me. Please answer soon.